edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eds
The Eds are the three main protagonists in the hit show Ed, Edd n Eddy. The group consists of three boys sharing the same name, Ed, Edd and Eddy, who spend their days scamming the local neighborhood kids for money. The Eds have a strong friendship bond as evidenced in the show. The boys are rarely seen apart and are willing to work with one another to achieve a common goal. The Eds For a complete bio, click on their individual names The Eds, being a group of friends, each have their own distinct personality and their own diverse interests. Each one of them has different skills that they contribute to achieve their goals. They have a very interesting group dynamic. *'Ed' - The group's "portable working machine" and muscle. He is known to have the lowest intelligence of the three; possibly to the point of mild mental retardation. He has a tendency to randomly shout out nonsensical words or phrases, the most common being "gravy" or "buttered toast", at any given time or occasionally as a response. Ed has great interests in comics, horror movies, chickens, gravy and buttered toast and while occasionally demonstrate his knowledge of those topics. He is a loyal friend who holds his friendship with Edd and Eddy as a top priority. *'Edd' - (commonly referred to as "Double D", from his name having two D's, and to differentiate him from Ed) The brains of the group. He is usually the one who designs and constructs the numerous scams the Eds come up with. He also acts as the voice of reason for the group, being well-mannered, polite, and courteous towards others. He is obsessed with cleanliness and order and sometimes clashes with the moral complications of Eddy's plans and Ed's hygiene and intelligence, but he is always willing to help, possessing a knack for inventing, creating complicated machines out of ordinary junk. *'Eddy' - The group's self-appointed ambitious leader and mastermind of the trio. He's a greedy, loudmouthed con artist with an obsession with money and jawbreakers. He is the one who comes up with ideas for scamming the neighborhood kids. He is always persistent and determined to make it in the world, no matter how many times his ideas fail. Background In an interview"Chatting with Danny Antonucci by Kit R.R. Topp" http://web.archive.org/web/20040630135223/http://animationbymistake.fateback.com/abm/dannytalk.html conducted with the Ed, Edd n Eddy creator Danny Antonucci, he stated that the inspiration for the Eds came out as "a result of my not wanting to be pigeonholed for my work, especially after all that gross stuff in the Brothers Grunt". Each of the Eds are based on Danny's different personality aspects: Danny went on to say that many of the Eds' experiences and adventures stories were based on his own childhood and his recollections of living in suburbia. Danny grew up in a suburban Cul-de-Sac much like the Eds and was considered as an outsider, always trying to fit in with the crowd. Goal Despite finding themselves in many different situations and scenarios, the Eds main goal is simple: to scam the neighborhood kids out of their money to buy jawbreakers, their favorite confection. However, their schemes and machinations fail much more often than not, causing humorous, chaotic, and destructive results. Some of their situations defy logical explanation, and they are placed in perils that would kill an ordinary person, but for these guys, each and every day presents a new venture and a new chance for money. Aliases *Dorks, and many variations using the term "dork", such as "Dork, Dork and Dorky" (Kevin) *Ed boys (Rolf) *The Erupting Eds (Tag Yer Ed) *The Mucky Boys (Eds-Aggerate) *The Flying Eduardo Brothers (Rent-a-Ed) *The Cents (Robbin' Ed - Ed and Double D only as the cents while Eddy is Professor Scam) *Space Outlaws (Dawn of the Eds) The Eds in FusionFall In the game, the Eds make a cameo in the manga of the game. In The Future area, only Eddy is seen - it is unknown if Ed or Edd have lost to Fuse's army or have gone into hiding. In the Past area, both Eddy and Edd are in the Cul-de-Sac, but Ed is at Mount Blackhead, where he wants to stay forever. Edd serves as a guide and his missions usually include finding secret candy treasure. Eddy often involves the player in making deliveries. Trivia *The Eds have all had their eye colors shown: **Ed's eyes are turquoise in "The Luck of the Ed." **Edd's eyes are green shown on the front cover of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. **Eddy's eyes are blue in "Smile for the Ed." *The Eds have different tongue colors. **Ed's tongue is blue like Nazz's tongue but a bit lighter. **Edd's tongue is mint/sea green colored but is more lighter than Jonny's tongue. **Eddy's tongue is yellow in Season 1 but has turned green at the start of Season 2 and the rest of the show. His green tongue color is high close to a dark chartreuse (green) color, even in the opening intro. *The Eds each share similar traits with Kevin. **Kevin's chin resembles Edd's chin. **His three hairs resemble Eddy's three hairs. **Under Kevin's hat, his hair is like Ed's. (Ed isn't bald) *All the Eds have taken flight at some point in the series. **In "I Am Curious Ed" when Ed acts like a stork delivering a child (Eddy) he really flies and throws Eddy down a chimney. Also in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show", Ed was able to fly for a bit using sunflowers, this time like a helicopter. **In the episode "For Your Ed Only" Edd chewed his enhanced gum, Ed then blew into his mouth the bubble came out in his hat (a similar thing happened in "Run Ed Run"). **In "Ed, Ed and Away" the Eds were trying to reach a balloon that had floated in to the sky, so Ed tried to throw people up into the sky to get it (Nazz), he then grabbed Eddy's wallet chain and pulled it like a cord and his three hairs started to lift him up like a helicopter. **In "Cool Hand Ed" all three of the Ed's, along with Jonny and Plank, flew in a plane that Edd built to escape from school. *All of the Eds have a middle name that has been revealed: **Edward (Eddy) Skipper in "Your Ed Here" **Eddward (Edd) Marion in "Your Ed Here" **Edward (Ed) Horace in "Smile for the Ed" *The Eds all have their own styles of running: **Ed runs with his body arched backwards and with his arms flapping around behind him. He is usually at the tail of the group. **Edd runs in a sensible manner with his arms tucked into fists by his chest. He is between Ed and Eddy most of the time. **Eddy runs bent over, tongue out and arms out-stretched as if he's reaching for something. He is usually found leading the way. *Eddy wears boxers but Ed & Edd wear briefs. However in some episodes Eddy is shown wearing briefs. *The only episodes where the Eds have a minor role are "See No Ed," and "I Am Curious Ed." *The Eds became popular after 130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie. *All the Eds have shown what their favorite breakfast is: **Ed: Buttered toast **Edd: Grapefruit **Eddy: Omelets *The Eds make a small cameo in the special The Grim Adventures of the KND. Only Eddy had dialogue, (although Ed did say "Hello!" but that was his only line) thumb|300px|right|The Eds cameo in The Grim Adventures of The KNDand apparently proves he has knowledge of what the Kids Next Door is. When the Delightful Reaper was dissolving and all the kids sucked into it were coming out, Eddy was seen coming out. This means that the Delightful Reaper had, off-screen, come to the Cul-de-sac and sucked away the Eds into its' delightfulization machine (non-canon). *Ed, Edd n Eddy had a story in the first issue of Cartoon Network Block Party. *The Eds are very good racers, they have driven in the following: **Cartoon Network Speedway (all together, they are playable racers). **''Kart Attack'' (selectable to play separately, or as a whole). **''"Look Into My Eds"'' (drove a handmade bus, unknown if this should count or not). **''"Don't Rain on My Ed"'' (Edd drove, Ed & Eddy were passengers, drove a scooter Edd built to get to the Candy Store faster). **''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (tried to drive Eddy's Brother's Car to get away from the kids, but their driving skills seem to have deteriorated at this point, as they couldn't even start the car most likely it was out of gas or the car battery died). *Each of the Eds have scared Sarah before. #''"Little Ed Blue" ''- Ed scared her for yelling at him when he had a pebble in his shoe. #''"A Fistful of Ed"'' - Edd scared her because he became an unknowingly tough person. #''"Oath to an Ed"'' - Eddy scared her for talking baby talk at him so she could tease him. *The Eds, along with Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory, made a cameo appearance in the Foster's Home for thumb|right|300px|The Eds and Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory make a cameo in the Foster's Home episode "Eddie Monster"Imaginary Friends episode "Eddie Monster". *The Eds also makes a cameo appearance in the Cartoon Network Invaded series of My Gym Partners a Monkey, but they were appeared in the newspaper frontpage about the Cul-de-Sac is invaded by aliens. Gallery Eds Funny Walk.jpg|Ready to mingle. File:Eds_on_ice.jpg|Cooling off File:Space_eds.jpg|"Too high! Too high!" File:Packed_Eds.jpg|Suitcase. File:22.jpg|The Eds as Cowboys File:Eds_Embarrassing.jpg|Kanker makeover File:Double_D_as_Ed2.jpg|They seemed to be having a good time. Eds Naked.jpg|I wish I could see the look on the FCC's face. Images-8-.jpg|Urban Ranger Wee Roaches. File:123.Eds-Aggerate.mkv_000552067.jpg|The Mucky Trio. Candy store2.jpg|A rare moment in Ed Edd n Eddy. Space Outlaws.jpg|The Space Outlaws. Old Eds.jpg|Old Eds. Young Eds.jpg|Young Eds. Upside down tower of eddy.jpg|Upside down Tower of Eddy. FISHFACE!!!!!.jpg|Ed as a fish Faster.png|"Faster pussycat! Faster!" Its way ed 0001.jpg|The Eds looking above at the new fad Kinev.jpg|The Eds cheering for Kevin, but spelled his name wrong. Eds Set Out On Bug Hunt.jpg|The Eds traversing through the forest. Gsfr.PNG|The Eds sitting down bored with nothing to do. Hurryjonnyhurry.jpg|The Eds pleading Jonny to put a quarter in the jar. Squared-d.jpg|The Eds after they were all grounded. Eddy tall.jpg|The Eds trying to make Eddy taller Nicepants.jpg|"Nice pants, Mr. Smarty Boots." Eds in Fear.jpg|Very afraid KankerEds-1 copy.jpg|The Eds meet the Kankers for the first time. Rolf's Suit.png|The Eds staring at Rolf's sea cucumber costume. EDS.png|The Eds in their hive-bee-gone uniforms. EBHG.png|The Eds spying on a nearby beehive. Jimmy-disgusied-bird-jpg.jpg|The Eds finding Jimmy as a bird while trying to "tune" Ed's violin. Love-rollecoaster.jpg|The Eds going through a roller coaster ride. Edsandrattle.png|"Listen" Jawbreaker Bomb Aftermath.jpg|Not good Cry ed 042 0001.jpg|"Take me to the kids, Ed" Takethisedandshoveit1.jpg|A blinding light flashes in front of the three Eds. 212px-Ed, Edd n Eddy (TV Show).png|Eds on TV! Eddy Christmas.gif|Off for "adoption" Untitled Picture.png|Hey, Ed. What are you staring at? Untitled12.png|Are you still staring at something, Ed? Picture57.png|"Uh, the chicken's gone bad." Tent.jpg|Noisy Tent Vlcsnap-5342912.png|Eddy is not amused File:EdsCameo.png|The Eds Cameo in "The Grim Adventures of the KND". Weegie Eds.jpg|Wedgie Eds Sick Eds.jpg|The Eds are injured Rambling Eds Beat Up.jpg|Negative-looking Eds Underwater Eds.png|Diving Eds 250px-All 3 eds.png|The Eds Ed edd and eddy cms big.jpg| Prickled Eddy 176388.jpg|The Eds as they appeared in one of the cutscenes in The Mis-Edventures The Eds Are Fishing.png|The Eds are fishing in Ed's backyard pond. EEnE Roller Coaster CN.jpg|The Eds are riding a roller coaster shown in one of Cartoon Networks' TV bumpers (notice Eddy's got 5 fingers) ed 2.png|Ed Double D.png|Edd Eddy 2.png|Eddy _-Ed-Edd-n-Eddy-The-Mis-Edventures-PS2-_.jpg|The Eds as they appear in the Mis Ed-Ventures 775px-Stung_Ed_and_Double_D.jpg|Ed and Double D stung by bees E3 Group.JPG|Scared eds-15221991.jpg|In a tree eds_SX640_SY1162_.jpg|Not even close to the Tower of Eddy... Danny and eds.gif|Behind the scenes Eds laughing.jpg|Laughing Eds Looking Up.png|"A blessing in disguise, don't you think?" Welcome to Club Ed.PNG|"Welcome to Club Ed!" See also *Ed *Edd *Eddy *The Kids *The Kanker Sisters *List of Characters References Category:The Eds Category:Groups Category:Characters